7 not 4
by Kay8abc
Summary: Had it been 7 shots instead of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just having some fun.**

**Pairing: Kalinda/Alicia**

**Rating: M**

**Summery: Had it been 7 shots instead of 4.**

**A/N: I know that by 7 shots speaking would be problematic to say the least, but just play along for me.

* * *

**

There they sat at the bar. The glasses lined up on both sides totaled 14.

"Let go!" Kalinda pulled on Alicia's confiscated phone.

"No!" but it slipped and it was safely back in Kalinda's pocket.

They laughed in a way that could only be described as drunken.

"You know Will feels the same way about you."

No he doesn't. Even if he did it doesn't matter."

It does. I phone Will, I tell him we're in a bar and your too drunk to go home, so your getting a room upstairs. Alicia, one night, no repercussions."

"And tomorrow…"

"You wake up."

"It's just not me Kalinda."

"Anything is you . Everything you want to be, is you."

The chime of a confiscated cell phone reached their ears. Alicia leaned over to grab her phone from Kalinda's pocket. She misjudged the distance and smashed into Kalinda knocking them both off the bar stools. Thankfully the wedding was just getting out so no one noticed. They pulled themselves up leaning on each other as much as possible trying not to have a repeat performance.

The bartender made his way over, "I'm going to get you guys some rooms, there is no way your going home tonight."

"I've got to call my kids."

Kalinda made the call, slightly more coherent than Alicia.

The previous phone call was forgotten as the two made their was to their newly acquired rooms. Leaning heavily on each other as they stumbled to the elevator.

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Alicia repeated. "Come on we are talking about every single little detail of my life here, it's a simple question."

"I'm private."

"Uh, come on."

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"So why'd you wanna know?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because, because I want to do this."

Alicia leaned over and kissed Kalinda. It was chaste, simply lips to lips, but they felt the zing of electricity though their bodies. They parted. Alicia and Kalinda looked at each other. Neither of them could recall who moved first, but they clashed together. Tongues fighting for dominance, as hands began to explore.

Kalinda pushed Alicia away, "We shouldn't do this. Your drunk."

"So are you. What were you saying, 'One night, no repercussions'."

"And tomorrow…"

"We wake up."

* * *

Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, Darn those legalities!**

**Pairing: Kalinda/Alicia**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summery: Had it been 7 shots instead of 4.**

**A/N: As you few who are reading this have most likely noticed the rating has upped to a happy NC-17 hopefully you all know what it means, and if you don't this chapter may be skipped, but later chapters under this rating may be vital to plot progression. Just thought I'd cover all my bases.**

**

* * *

**

They stumbled into their room, barely managing to open the door before clothes began to fall. They never even paused when the door slammed shut behind them.

Kalinda's fingers swiftly unbuttoned Alicia's top, her hands seeking the creamy flesh beneath.

Alicia attacked Kalinda's mouth, trailing lower to her neck leaving a bright red mark sure to bruise. Kalinda's nimble hand quickly rid Alicia of her pants and panties. Her grip on Alicia's hips made her gasp as the line between pain and pleasure blurred.

Alicia could not move her hands fast enough. Kalinda's clothes were beginning to become a nuisance. When at last she freed Kalinda, her hands began to memorize every curve and dip they could touch. She committed to memory all the places that made her moan and hiss in pleasure.

Kalinda felt Alicia's back arch in pleasure as her hands kneaded her breasts. Kalinda fell onto Alicia as they crashed into the bed. Kalinda followed the curve of Alicia's body, playing her like she was her own personal instrument.

Alicia panted as Kalinda's fingers continued to travel lower, but not where she wanted the.

"Kalinda" she breathed, pleading apparent in her whisper.

Kalinda's only reply was to smirk her eyes glinting mischievously as she continued to carefully and skillfully tease Alicia to the brink.

"Please!" Alicia begged

"Please what?" Kalinda growled.

The alcohol burning in her veins loosened her normally cultured tongue as she whispered, "Fuck me."

Kalinda sang lightly, " I can't hear you." Her voice while light was heavy with lust.

"Fuck. Me." Alicia spoke the words so slowly Kalinda could feel their weight in the air around them. With a devilish glint Kalinda slipped two fingers into Alicia's wet and wanting body.

Alicia gave a strangled cry as Kalinda's fingers began to move. Slowly at first, so achingly slow, it was painful. Kalinda rubbed her clit in a circular motion that had Alicia gasping.

"More!" demanded Alicia.

Kalinda, not one to refuse such a request added a third finger into Alicia's slippery folds. Pumping them in and out faster and faster. Feeling Alicia's silken walls shudder around her, she slowed, denying her, the release she so desperately wanted. So slowly did she move that Alicia became incoherent.

Kalinda would quicken her pace to bring Alicia close, so close, only to bring her back down. Alicia was devoid of her voice, panting was her only form of communication, as Kalinda repeated her actions twice more. Alicia felt like she was going to implode.

Finally Kalinda took pity on Alicia and she curled her fingers, reaching the ever elusive spot, bringing Alicia to climax. Alicia shattered. Before she had returned to reality, Kalinda brought her to orgasm twice more.

Alicia could take no more. She flipped Kalinda, gaining some leverage finally. She thrust her fingers into Kalinda, who could only arch her back in pleasure. Alicia thrust fast and hard. Delighting as Kalinda came abruptly, her nails clawing deliciously into Alicia's back. Alicia moaned at the pain Kalinda inflicted on her. It only made her continue to fuck her in an animalistic show of dominance.

At long last they collapsed against each other, sated. Their bodies covered in sweat, comfortably intertwined, as they fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, **

**I don't abandon stories, ever; however I occasionally suffer from chronic writers block. My plan for this story, is to go through all the episodes with my own personal twist to it. This means that it will pull away from the actual story line quite a bit, but I'm going to keep it close. This means a little bit of mental acrobatics on my part, to balance my changes and the changes that happen in the new episodes. I hope you continue reading, and I hope you like it. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just having a little fun.**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

The sun rose over the city. It's golden light encompassed the looming silver towers. The refractions from the glass and steel making it seem brighter and almost ethereal to those who were awake to see it. However that was not the sight that the two figures in the bed awoke to. No, in fact they may have not awoken at all, if not for the shrill ringing of a cell phone.

Two sets of eyes fluttered open. The phone demandingly rang again, pulling a groan of pain from Alicia, as she tried to process the flood of memories with a nasty hangover. It was Kalinda who managed to get up and deal with it.

"Thanks Kalinda." She whispered.

It took her a moment to fully realize what she said, and it stopped her short. Kalinda. She had slept with Kalinda. She had gotten drunk and slept with Kalinda. No, she didn't just sleep with her, she seduced her coworker and then proceeded to ravish and be ravished by her. Oh God. Oh God. This was bad, very, very bad.

Kalinda looked down at the phone, missing the slow panic that was over taking Alicia. It was Will. She checked the time on the clock by the bed; it was 6:03 way too early to deal with anything, with only three hours of sleep and a mild hangover. She looked over at the bed, hoping Alicia was in better shape, no luck Alicia looked incapable of anything truly coherent at the moment, so she answered.

"Hello Will."

"Kalinda? What are you doing with Alicia's phone?"

"We got a little intoxicated last night, and we got a room. Was there any thing you needed?" Kalinda turned to face Alicia, who looked like she might just be in shock.

"Ah, no. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. Tell her I'll see her at the office on Monday." Kalinda could hear the suspicion in his voice, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Goodbye Will." With that she hung up, and made her way to Alicia.

For a moment they both just sat there, looking at each other. This was a first for her, not the sleeping with another woman, but the first time she ever cheated on someone, with a co-worker no less. Could it be considered cheating if her husband had cheated first and was in jail? Her husband, who she was still considering divorcing, who had broken the vows they had taken. Well it sure as hell wasn't something she ever thought would happen to her. Nope, whenever she pictured the future this was not what she saw. She never saw herself seeing pictures of her husband and a call girl splashed all over the news. She never saw her own face blank and emotionless, standing next to him while he held a press conference admitting the affair. She never saw herself moving to a small apartment with her two kids, and trying to be a good single parent. She never saw herself having to become a lawyer because the rent was due, and they had no money. She never saw herself having an affair with her much younger female co-worker, who she could now say with certainty was not straight. No she never saw this coming, and it was actually pretty damn funny.

Kalinda became worried, as Alicia's eyes glazed over, "Are you okay?" She whispered. Kalinda was startled as Alicia started laughing.

She paused for a little and said just a softly, "No, I'm great, my husband, the man who was supposed to be faithful till death do us part, has prostitute mistresses, is under investigation by the DA's office, and is currently in the process of being released from prison. I went from a mother of two and full time housewife to a single parent, barely making ends meet, working as a lawyer, and having a drunken one night stand, if that's what this is, with you." It came out fast and somewhat jumbled, and then Alicia started laughing again, only this time it was edged with hysteria.

Alicia laughed until she cried, great wracking sobs that shook her frame. Kalinda wrapped her arms around the crying women, with only a slight hesitancy. It was too much for Alicia and she started crying harder. It was as if the dam had finally broken and everything she had kept in was pouring out. Kalinda wonder if she had ever had time to deal with Peter's betrayal and all the subsequent fall out. Alicia had the press constantly following her, people everywhere watching her every move for the slightest crack, her mother in-law taking care of her kids at the only pace away from the public eye, and she had to be strong for her kids on top of that. This woman didn't even seem human, the way she handled everything calmly and without fear or anger. The media had called her frigid, but she wasn't. Alicia was full of fire, passion, and empathy. Life was very rarely fair, but it seemed that it really had a bone to pick with Alicia.

The sobs had finally subsided, and it seemed that Alicia had cried herself to sleep. She was leaned against her, and Kalinda just couldn't find it in herself to pull away, instead she lay down, taking the quietly sleeping Alicia with her. Kalinda stroked Alicia's hair, relaxing in the warmth of the other woman's body. There was a lot they needed to discuss, but for now, she just wanted to watch her sleep. It was like there were two different Alicias, the one who rarely ever showed emotion, and the one that loved hard and was hurt easily. Slowly Kalinda drifted off.

It was only a little while later when Alicia woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. For a moment she was filled with confusion. She was not in her apartment, and there were arms wrapped around her. She turned her head, and saw Kalinda. The haze of confusion dispersed and she gave a softly whispered, "Oh."

She tried to untangle herself, but it lead to Kalinda tightening her grasp. There was a moment of panic when she thought that Kalinda was waking up. She didn't really know what she was going to say. What could she, her husband was getting out of jail and coming home soon. She could just chalk it up to vulnerability and too much to drink, but it wasn't just that. She had pursued Kalinda, not the other way around. She knew that she was attracted to her, and she had had her suspicions about Kalinda, but she was the one who was married.

Oh God, Peter. What the hell am I going to say to him? Should I even tell him? Do I even want him back in our lives? Her mind kept spitting out questions, and then there was one that stopped everything. What about Kalinda? Yes, she could admit that she was attracted to the dark woman beside her, and yes it seemed to go both ways. Her kids had already been put through so much could she really subject them to another scandal? Alicia paused in her musings; she realized subconsciously she had been thinking of her and Kalinda in the future. This, what ever it was, was not just a one-night stand, but was it? Maybe that's all it was to Kalinda, a drunken one-night stand.

"No."

Alicia turned her head startled. Kalinda was awake.

* * *

**Click the button. **


End file.
